


Dirty Water (82. Olympus)

by Newget



Series: *＊The FT Kama Sutra Challenge＊* [19]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 82. Olympus, Alcohol, Body Shots, Body Worship, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kama Sutra, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, no betaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newget/pseuds/Newget
Summary: She may love liquor but it was questionable when Juvia imbibed. A cheeky plan that works out in both their favors, mostly Cana's.





	Dirty Water (82. Olympus)

It was just another night of laying about. Cuddling in front of the lacrima television and smooching, eating, laughing. Things the normal population of Magnolia did on a Sunday evening. But there was one thing missing for the perfect evening. 

“Hey, Juvs,” Cana poked her head out from the kitchen. “Whatcha want?” 

She sat up from the sofa, her tight ponytail loose. The fringes of blue framing her perplexed features and questioning eyes. “It’s almost tomorrow.” 

A sly wink was sent Juvia’s way. “That means another day to party. I’ll make you anything you want.”

Juvia slothed her way off the couch, shuffling her way over to the small tiled area. “Atta girl. We can watch the nature channel too. I know you don’t like all this fighting shit anyways.” 

She smiled softly, shaking her head. “Juvia doesn’t mind it. She just wants Fairy Tail to stay away from home -to relax.” 

Cana took her by the shoulders and pushed her further into the room as she massaged them. Just a persuasion of her own. “We’re going to be relaxing alright. I can forsee it.” 

She snickered and spun her partner around. Cana’s mind creating a plan of mischief for her true intentions as Juvia was sent whirling about. Her hair delicate as she danced the two of them around, still laying soft kisses on the weary lines of her face. She stopped abruptly. Juvia’s back settled against the counter, a single hand reaching for the cabinet behind. 

As she opened the door, her lips pulled in Juvia’s. Her head safe from hitting the silly thing but she couldn’t manage to pull away. Long lashes fluttering over her own cheeks as Juvia sighed into her current ministrations. Her fullness perpetuated as she leaned in closer. A full bosom pressed against the little she had. 

Breathing slowly she asked again, “What d’you want? And don’t say me.” 

They both giggled, still unable to pull away. “If Juvia can’t have you then, a shot.” 

Cana looked down at her; did Juvia hit her head on the way over? She never asked for hard liquor, only sniveling glasses of white wine and tall cans. Her porcelain cheeks flushing as Cana pulled the bourbon from the cabinet. It was her favorite by far. 

“You’re a big girl now,” she tittered. Her fingers deftly pulling two small glasses, popping the top off the bottle. “One for me and one for you.” 

But it was another surprise as Juvia pried the first glass from her. The clear glass slowly disappearing into her cleavage. Clearly her water woman had learned a thing or two since they began. Cana’s inner fire stroked as she pressed together the mounds, the glass barely peaking from the top. But she shook her head nonetheless, knowing Juvia’s true intentions. 

This was not how you really took a body shot.

“Juvia thinks we can do it this way.” Her forearms placed on the counter, leaning back on display. The straps of her silken gown falling over her shoulders, the same blue as her eyes. 

Cana ground against her waist. A small sigh omitted for such a distraction, taking the glass from her breasts. “I’m afraid it works a little differently, Juvs. Like this…” 

Not a moment of hesitation as the caramel liquid spilled down her chest. Cana pushing Juvia’s soft mounds together as she dove between. Lips and tongue suckling on the bitter liquor that pooled. Juvia unable to hold her moans down as she poured more. 

She was greedy. Cana unable to stop her assault as she nipped at her perky chest. Her head spinning as she pulled away. Giving a small grace period as her mouth locked onto Juvia’s shoulder. Dainty as she pulled the night gown from her shoulders. The fabric dropping down to the kitchen floor, only to leave Juvia in a pair of lacy boy shorts. 

“Cana,” she whined. Her own fingers spreading under her shirt, tugging on the hem. 

She obliged, Juvia pouncing as soon as it fell to the floor. Leaving a trail of hot kisses down her neck, paying special attention to her own breasts. Cana yelping as her back pressed against the cold counter. Sighing in relief as soft fingertips squeezed on her pointed peaks. Soon drenching one within the confines of her mouth. Nipping as her hand palmed the other; moaning from her teasing wiles. 

Unexpected yet again.

Even more so as her hand wrapped around the neck of the bottle. A shy smile a mirthless companion to the blue eyes that lidded. Focused on her navel. Hissing as the cool drink spilled down between her own cleavage. Juvia in wait as it dripped down her abdomen, rolling over the flexed muscles with her lithe tongue. 

Cana’s chest heaved as he hand fisted into the blue waves, making the crash. As the bourbon continued to pour, not a drop wasted. Juvia caressing each muscle with her lips, slurping mixed with her own soft gasps. 

All the while, Juvia pulled down her shorts. Laying a kiss over the cloth that covered her nether lips. Cana pulled her back, grinning on the sight of her girlfriend. 

“Maybe Juvia should have used vodka instead.” Her pupils dazed, her hair a wild mess. From her crouched position, she looked so small. 

Cana chuckled and patted the top of her head. “Nah, you’re perfect. Especially in bourbon couture.” 

And she was. The water mage an image to behold as she stood, pawing at her. Lightly she combed a piece of hair behind her ear, breathless. Blue eyes frenzied, lips true to the bashful smile. A face of beauty to match her dangerous curves and present chest. Her body slick with alcohol much like hers. 

She pulled her in by the waist. Taking her mouth in slowness, nipping as Juvia’s hands wandered up her sides. Unsubtle as she switched them back around, hiking a single leg up. Cana rolled her hips into Juvia’s. Her partner mewling high into their locked tongues. 

Juvia wobbled. Quickly taking advantage as her hands groped her bottom, pulling the smaller woman into hers. Rumbling in satisfaction as both of her silky legs securely wrapped around her waist. The belt of chastity needed no longer.

Brisk as he hand shot down between the two of them. The pads of her fingers rubbing her most sensitive spot through her panties. Crudely pulling the barrier to the side. Warm as her fingers sunk deep into Juvia’s folds. 

She held onto her shoulders, biting her lip. Unable to hold back a single moan as she kept a fast tempo. Cana stepped back, Juvia’s weight hardly an issue. But as she dared, she couldn’t make it out of the kitchen. Their fridge shaking as Juvia smashed against it. 

“Sorry- Agh, Juvs.” She apologized, kissing her cheek. 

Juvia durable, laughing as she shook her head. “Juvia is fine but are you?” 

Only continuing her ministrations as an answer. Juvia’s juices coating her hand as she fingered her. Two fingers followed by a third in a matter of seconds. Her grip only tightening around her forearms, Cana hissing in response. 

The refrigerator still shook, magnets falling as she rutted against it’s cold surface. Nipping Juvia’s throat, descending to her bosom once more. Taking a dusty pink nub into her mouth and moaning. Porcelain legs quaking around her. Cana’s tongue swirling up against the hardened peak. 

“C’mon, Juvs.” Cana panted. Fatigue gnawing its way into her. 

The fingers inside her heat curled -thumb pressing down on her sensitive bud. Juvia’s back arching as a strangled cry of ecstasy came. Cana combed her hair back and planted her lips upon her cheek. Their bodies slick with sweat; an aroma that reminisced the beach. 

Juvia smiled, one foot dropping to the floor. “Do we still have to go to the gym tomorrow?” 

Her thumb rubbing circles around her thigh as she tried to hold back her own laughter. Cana swiftly cradled Juvia, “If I carry you around any more, we definitely won’t have to.” 

“You calling Juvia fat?” 

Cana barked, “Not at all. You’re better than any weight I could ask for.” 

She laid her girlfriend down on the sofa. Wishing she hadn’t looked back at their kitchen. It was a mess that could wait until morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I just stuff these all into a one-shot collection??


End file.
